


Do you believe in destiny?

by MultiiiFandomWorld



Series: Polar Fire [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, RWBY
Genre: Complete, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiiiFandomWorld/pseuds/MultiiiFandomWorld
Summary: What if Pyrrha is alive but was chosen to guide a lost soul and never return to Beacon?





	Do you believe in destiny?

“Do you believe in destiny?” 

Even in the dark the two strangers' eyes shone brightly. Gold and green met for the first time that night, the quiet hum of fate clicked into place, their lives forever changed. 

"I do." 

"What would you say if I told you I can take you far away from here." 

Walking towards the torch the prisoners face revealed a young woman, hair matted, skin marked and clothes tattered. 

Despite her appearance Azula tilted her head in thought before a smirk made its way onto her face, "I can't deny fate now can I?" 

\------

“Are you ever gonna show your face?” Azula asked taking a bite of her food. It had been a week since her ‘savior’ took her to this strange land and Azula had yet to know their identity. She had been surprised to find herself sucked into a portal and even more so when they landed in what seemed to be an abandoned house. The whole experience sat wrong on Azula's mind, she had no idea what the stranger's real intentions were or what she could actually accomplish from escaping. If she was in another world she was limited to what she could do. Running could only accomplish distance while in the long run it could lead to her death. The silence ended abruptly as the stranger spoke up for the first time, startling Azula, “Sorry! I have a tendency to forget to take it off.” Azula's attention fixed on the stranger, her face scrunched up, l mind reeling at the feminine voice. However, her expression cooled once the stranger lifted up their hood to reveal a woman.

\------

“So why do you wear your hood out in public?” Azula surged forward, punching the air in repeated motions towards Pyrrha. Quickly Pyrrha lifted her shield up in time to block it before activating her semblance to swing it away to lessen the impact, “I’m supposed to be dead.” Azula piqued up in interest but didn’t let her voice waver, “what’s that supposed to mean?” 

She kicked away the shield before putting up her hands to block the swing that followed after it. Pyrrha pushed towards Azula who evaded the force before kicking the back of her knees. Pyrrha fell to the floor with a yelp ending the match. The room was silent for a few seconds before Pyrrha slowly got up, her back towards Azula. 

"Did I ever tell you about this world?" She murmured softly crossing her arms before glancing back at Azula. "Not really. All you told me was your name," Pyrrha turned around in time to watch Azula drop her guard as she continued. "However, I gathered you are some type of soldier running from the glory." Pyrrha looked at her wary, "You're somewhat close."

Clearing her throat she motioned Azula to come closer. Azula didn't hesitate to close the distance causing Pyrrha's cheeks to darken. Suddenly a light enveloped Azula's eyesight, her heart clenched painfully, "stop that this instant!" she cried desperately. Arms wrapped around her, "it's okay, I took just took us outside." Pyrrha murmured into her ear. Azula wrenched herself away from Pyrrha, "don't ever do that again!" Azula growled looking at Pyrrha angrily. Pyrrha stepped back, arms up, "I'm sorry!" Azula huffed before turning away from Pyrrha to look out at the ocean, "never mind that, why did you bring me outside?" 

Pyrrha cleared her throat before speaking, "Right now we are in Remnant, a world filled with humans and Faunus. We are living our lives on this planet with a common enemy, Grimm. They are soulless monsters who attack our civilizations. They are extremely hard to fight back for an ordinary citizen." A large black figure broke the surface, red eyes watching them closely before diving down again sending chills through Azula. "It is for that reason that schools were established to train warriors specialized in fighting them," Pyrrha said softly.

"I was a student at Beacon Academy and it was there that I died during a fight against someone who was attacking our school" Azula watched Pyrrha's normally warm eyes harden, "I was chosen to protect the world and yet fate brought me to my knees where I was killed." Her hand rubbed her chest in memory, "I was supposed to save everyone." 

"Yet, when the world needed me most I died." Azula looked up from the images and felt a strange itch in her chest when she saw tears forming on the redhead's eyes.

After a while, Azula sighed before sweeping a leg under Pyrrha who toppled over. “Remember when you asked me if I believed in destiny?” Pyrrha nodded confused as she wiped away her tears. “I choose my destiny. Not the other way around.”


End file.
